wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Poison Jungle (Book)/@comment-33120457-20190715211717
It's officially fifteen days before this book's release. I couldn't possibly be more excited. So, I'm going to say my final thoughts before the release: Sundew is my favorite character. That being said, I've never been this excited for a book before. When this book ends up being in my grasp, I will not stop reading it until I finish it if I can at all help it. And please feel free to speak your mind and share your theories! I read the preview, and I am already heartbroken. This book is probably going to be sad. I knew Sundew's life wasn't going to be the best, especially with her obvious problems with her parents. I want to go in depth on this post, but I don't want it to be overbearingly long, so I will attempt to be as concise as possible. My theory is that Mandrake and Sundew don't like each other. I am convinced it was an arranged marriage. Sundew is confirmed and clearly loves Willow. If they don't get together, I will be upset because Sundew deserves someone she actually loves. Sundew deserves to be with Willow and to be happy. There are many hints in the preview that they don't really like each other. Or, at least, Sundew doesn't like him. I love how she clutches the pouch with the jade frog in it from time-to-time, I think it's really sweet. And I also think we can all agree that that was mostly likely given to her by Willow. My theory is that Willow gave that to her as a parting gift before Sundew was sent to steal the Book Of Clearsight. Sundew. . . . the seemingly angry and spiteful dragon is in love with a peace-believer, the opposite of Sundew's personal viewpoint(most likely because her parents indoctrinated her to think that way). This is very sweet to me. Sundew probably wishes she could be as accepting and as nice as Willow is. She probably wishes she could be more like her. This quote can be found in the preview : "That’s not true, Sundew thought, touching her jade frog lightly through the pouch. But he’s never met the others." Sundew thought this after Mandrake made a comment about him possibly being the only "Non-shouty" LeafWing. Sundew is clearly thinking about Willow here. Another thing: The way the narrative was written in the preview, it makes it seem like she is trying really hard to suppress the fact she has a crush on Willow. She never outright(even though this is her POV) states that she has a crush on Willow, she only calls her the "not-thinking-about." I have some songs that remind me of Sundew every time I listen to them: "Dyers Eve" by Metallica, "The Dreadful Hours" by My Dying Bride, and "Running To The Edge Of The World" by Marilyn Manson. They really fit her. I have more evidence to support my theories and such, but I don't want this to be too long. So if you want to here, you can contact me.